nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
People's Intelligence and Security Agency Creation Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: High| Drafted by: Kouralia | Sponsors: Malgrave, Free South Califras, Jozef van Oostvoorne 1) Preamble REALISING the only intelligence services in our nation will be the implied Army Intelligence Corps et al. UNDERSTANDING this is an inefficient state of affairs as these organisations are not intended to function in the same manner as a civilian intelligence service (e.g. The SS and SIS of the UK). PROPOSING that the following be put forward. 2) Creation of a People's Intelligence and Security Agency A - The current situation around the world shows that an intelligence service can be blinded by paranoia and other factors into losing sight of the reason for their creation. That being to protect the people of their nation from threats foreign and domestic who would overturn the popular mandate. For this reason they shall be known as the 'People's' ISA, to remind them that they should not seek to act outside of the popular interest. The Intelligence and Security sections of its name are obvious. B - To further ensure accountability, the PISA will be partnered with a sub-organisation. While PISA will come under the *Home Secretary Position*, the Intelligence Accountability Agency will come under the Justice Minister, to add an additional separation. C - Officials working for this agency shall be known by the catch-all term 'Officers', with ranks altering the honorific (e.g. Senior Intelligence Officer). 3) Jurisdiction/Powers of PISA and IAA A - PISA shall be divided into separate subdivisions for Internal and External security, to avoid conflicts of interest. Direct liaison between these departments will be facilitated by failing to create any organisation devoted to liaising. B - PISA Officers shall not have powers to arrest or detain individuals beyond that of a civilian. The National Gendarmerie and National Police Force maintains enough materiel and men to do so. PISA's primary remit shall be surveillance, information gathering, interaction with foreign services and full maintenance of the 'Cyber-Security' aspects of the nation's defenses. C - PISA Officers are determined to have no legal authority in any foreign nation unless explicitly by that nation's recognised government. No pretenses of 'legitimate action' in a foreign nation shall be made unless that condition is met. D - The Intelligence Accountability Agency has full authority to investigate the actions of the PISA wherever it is determined that PISA may have breached professional standards. E - PISA is in no way exempted from any laws covering professional practices of Law Enforcement, Judicial, Military etc. organisations. Should it be found to have breached one of these practices (e.g. Torture or Execution), then the full force of the law shall be applied as if it were any other civilian. 4) Emblems, Livery and Equipment A - It is highly recommended that PISA and the IAA create distinctive emblems/seals for their respective organisations. The design of such is not to be decided upon by the Senate, as such is too trivial a matter, however the organisation itself can and will create such an emblem. B - It is strongly recommended that the PISA does not create any distinctive livery for their vehicles as they have no official purpose which might require immediate identification in the same manner as a Police Constabulary. C - As PISA is not an armed branch of government, and lacks any authority to arrest citizenry or perform any active actions (such as counter-terrorist raids) against the populace, the Agency shall not be armed by any central or local government level's budget.